mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
List of defunct college football conferences
This is a list of defunct college football conferences in the United States. Not all of the conferences listed here are truly defunct. Some simply stopped sponsoring football and continue under their current names, where others changed their names after changes in membership. Disbanded conferences Conferences whose charter no longer functions: *Alabama Collegiate Conference *Alabama Intercollegiate Conference *Alamo Conference *American West Conference (1993–1996) – Two members joined the Big Sky Conference, one joined the Big West Conference while one became independent. *Arkansas Association *Arkansas Intercollegiate Conference *Association of Mideast Colleges *Atlantic Collegiate Football Conference *Badger-Gopher Conference – Also known as the Badger-Illini Conference (1948–1956), Badger State Intercollegiate Conference (1940–1947), and Tri-State Conference (1932–1939). *Big 4 Conference *Big Eight Conference (also called Big Six and Big Seven) (1907–1996) – All eight members, along with four from the Southwest Conference, formed the Big 12 Conference under a separate charter. *Big Five Conference *Big Four Conference of Wisconsin *Border Intercollegiate Athletic Association (1931–1962) – Four members joined the new WAC, while three became independent. *Buckeye Intercollegiate Athletic Association *California Coast Conference *Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union *Central Church College Conference *Central Intercollegiate Athletic Conference *Central States Intercollegiate Conference *Chesapeake Conference *Colby-Bates-Bowdoin Conference *Colorado Football Association *Columbia Football Association – Known as the Columbia Football Association Mount Ranier League from 1987 to 1995. *Columbia Football Association Mount Hood League *Columbia Football League *Dakota-Iowa Athletic Conference *Dixie Conference *Eastern Collegiate Football Conference *Eastern Football Conference – This was the name of two conferences: one in existence in the Connecticut area from 1965 to 1974, and the other in the Northeast region from 1997 to 2000. *Eastern Intercollegiate Conference – A black college conference. *Eastern Pennsylvania Conference *Evergreen Conference – Also known as the Washington Intercollegiate Conference from 1938 to 1947. *Freedom Football Conference (1992–2003) – Members split between the Empire Eight, New England Football Conference, New Jersey Athletic Conference, and the Liberty League. *Frontier Conference – This was the name of a conference in New Mexico in existence from 1940 to 1962 and should not be confused with the modern Frontier Conference in the NAIA. This conference was also known as the New Mexico Intercollegiate Conference from 1940 to 1954. *Gateway Conference (1962–1975) – A small-college conference made up of schools in Illinois and Wisconsin. Not to be confused with the Gateway Football Conference that is the direct predecessor of today's Missouri Valley Football Conference. *Great Plains College Association *Green Mountain Conference *Gulf Coast Athletic Conference *Gulf Coast Conference *Gulf Star Conference *Gulf States Conference *Hawkeye College Conference *Heartland Collegiate Conference – Also known as the Indiana Collegiate Conference from 1951 to 1977. *Hoosier-Buckeye Conference – Chartered and known as the Hoosier Conference from 1948 to 1970. *Illini-Badger Football Conference – Also known as the Illini-Badger-Hawkeye Football Conference from 1989 to 1990. *Illinois Intercollege Conference *Illinois Intercollegiate Athletic Conference – Also known as the Interstate Intercollegiate Athletic Conference from 1950 to 1970. *Illinois Intercollegiate Football League *Independent College Athletic Conference *Indiana College Athletic League *Indiana Intercollegiate Athletic Association *Indiana Intercollegiate Conference *Intercollegiate Athletic Association of the Northwest (1892–1893) – Disbanded due to financial difficulties; its four schools became charter members of what is now the Big Ten Conference in 1896. *Intercollegiate Football Association *Kansas Collegiate Athletic Conference – The conference existed from 1890 to 1927, and was also known as the Kansas College Athletic Conference and the Kansas Collegiate Athletic Association from1890 to 1901. *Kentucky Intercollegiate Athletic Association *Liberty Football Conference *Little Five Conference *Louisiana Intercollegiate Athletic Association *Louisiana Intercollegiate Conference *Maine Intercollegiate Athletic Association *Maryland Intercollegiate Football Association *Mason-Dixon Conference *Met-Intercollegiate Conference *Metropolitan Collegiate Conference *Metropolitan Conference *Metropolitan Intercollegiate Conference *Michigan Collegiate Conference *Michigan-Ontario Collegiate Conference *Mid-Ohio Conference *Mid-South Athletic Conference *Middle Atlantic Athletic Association *Middle States Intercollegiate Football League *Middle States League *Middle Three Conference *Midlands Conference *Midwest Intercollegiate Football Conference – Also known as the Midwest Intercollegiate Conference in 1990. *Midwestern Conference – A black college conference, also known as the Midwest Conference (1962–1963) and the Midwest Athletic Association (1926–1961). *Mississippi Valley Conference *Missouri College Athletic Union *Mountain States Conference (1938–1963) – Though officially named the Mountain States Conference for its entire existence, the conference was better known to the public as the Skyline Conference (not to be confused with the modern Skyline Conference, a group of schools in the New York City area). Four of its members formed the WAC and would later become charter members of the Mountain West Conference, while the remaining three became independent. *Nebraska College Athletic Conference – Also known as the Nebraska Intercollegiate Conference from 1916 to 1926. *Nebraska Intercollegiate Athletic Association *New England Conference (1938–1947) – Established by five state-supported universities in New England. In 1947, the member schools associated with schools outside the region and formed the Yankee Conference (see later in this section) under a new charter. *New York State Conference *North Atlantic Conference – A black college conference. *North Central Intercollegiate Athletic Conference – Also known as the North Central Intercollegiate Conference from 1922 to 1929. *North Dakota College Athletic Conference – Also known as the North Dakota Intercollegiate Conference. *North State Conference – Also known as the North Carolina State Intercollegiate Conference from 1931 to 1957. *Northern California Athletic Conference – Also known as the Far Western Conference from 1925 to 1981. *Northwestern Ohio Intercollegiate Athletic Association – Also known as the Little Ohio Conference. *Oklahoma Collegiate Athletic Conference *Oklahoma Intercollegiate Conference – This was the name of two conferences, one in existence from 1914 to 1928, and the other in existence from 1974 to 1996. *Oregon Collegiate Conference *Oregon Intercollegiate Conference *Pacific Coast Conference (1915–1959) – Claimed by today's Pac-12 as part of its history, but the PCC had a separate charter. All PCC members at the time of its demise except Idaho are now Pac-12 members. *Pacific Northwest Conference (1908-1925) - Originally University of Idaho, University of Oregon, Whitman College, Oregon Agricultural College (Oregon State University), University of Washington, Washington State College (University). Later members included University of Montana, Willamette University, Pacific University, Gonzaga University. Pacific Coast Conference member schools maintained dual membership in PCC and PNC. Circa 1925, the six PCC schools left and the remaining active PNC schools formed the Northwest Conference. *Pennsylvania Intercollegiate Football Association *Pioneer Conference *Prairie College Conference – This was the name of two conferences, one in existence from 1953 to 1967, and the other in existence for the 1988 season. *Smoky Mountain Conference *South Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association *South Carolina Little Three – Also known as the South Carolina Little Four from 1946 to 1951. *South Central Athletic Conference – A black college conference. *South Dakota College Conference *South Dakota Intercollegiate Conference – Also known as the South Dakota-Iowa Athletic Conference from 1995 to 1999. *Southeastern Athletic Conference – A black college conference, also known as the South Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (1929–1942), but distinct from the conference of the same name that disbanded in 1921. *Southern Intercollegiate Athletic Association *Southwest Conference (1914–1996) – Due to fallout from numerous recruiting scandals throughout the 1980s, most notoriously at SMU, the conference went into terminal decline. **Arkansas started the process, announcing it would leave the SWC for the Southeastern Conference effective in 1991, leaving the conference with eight teams in Texas. **Four members—Baylor, Texas, Texas A&M, and Texas Tech—joined with the Big 8 in 1994, forming the Big 12 under a new charter. **Houston became a charter member of Conference USA (C-USA) in 1995, and has remained there. **Rice, SMU, and TCU joined the WAC. TCU left the WAC in 2001 to join C-USA, and moved again to the Mountain West Conference in 2005. At the same time TCU departed for the MWC, Rice and SMU rejoined Houston in C-USA. TCU will leave the MWC for the Big East in 2012. *Texas Collegiate Athletic Conference *Texas Intercollegiate Athletic Association *Tri-Normal League *Tri-State Athletic Conference *Tri-State Conference – This was the name of two conferences, one in Nebraska, Iowa, and South Dakota in existence from 1960 to 1978, and another located in Pennsylvania and West Virginia in existence from 1932 to 1934. It was also the name of the Badger-Gopher Conference during a period of its existence. *Triangular Football League – Also known as the Northeast Intercollegiate League from 1891 to 1892, the Eastern Intercollegiate Football Association from 1887 to 1890, and the Northern Intercollegiate Football Association from 1885 to 1886. *Twin River Collegiate Conference *Upper Peninsula Conference *Upstate Collegiate Athletic Conference *Vermont State Conference *Virginia / North Carolina Athletic Conference *Virginia Collegiate Athletic Association *Virginia Conference *Virginia Little Eight Conference – Also known as the Virginia Little Seven Conference from 1954 to 1955 and the Virginia Little Six Conference from 1949 to 1953. *Volunteer State Athletic Conference *Western Football Conference – Also known as the Western Football League from 1987 to 1990. *Western Interstate Conference *Western Interstate University Football Association *Western New York Little Three Conference *Western Pennsylvania Conference *Wisconsin State University Conference (1913–1997) – This was a men's-only conference that merged with a parallel women's-only conference, with identical membership, to become today's Wisconsin Intercollegiate Athletic Conference. *Yankee Conference (1947–1997) – Established by the former members of the New England Conference, plus other schools both within and outside of New England. Dropped sponsorship of all sports except football in 1975, absorbed by the Atlantic 10 in 1997 (see below). Conferences undergoing name changes Conferences which today exist under the same charter but different names: *College Athletic Conference (1962–1991) – Adopted its current name of Southern Collegiate Athletic Conference in 1991, presumably to reflect its traditional geographic focus in the South. *Gateway Collegiate Athletic Conference (1985–1992), Gateway Football Conference (1992–2008) – Before 1985, the Gateway Collegiate Athletic Conference was a women's athletic conference whose membership featured several schools now in the Missouri Valley Conference (MVC). When the MVC stopped sponsoring its hybrid Division I-A (now FBS) and Division I-AA (now FCS) football league in 1985, the Gateway Conference took on football as its only men's sport. The initial football membership included the three I-AA football programs then in the MVC. When the women's portion of the Gateway Conference merged with the MVC in 1992, the football conference maintained the Gateway charter, with a name change to Gateway Football Conference. In 2008, the Gateway Conference, by now featuring five current MVC members, changed its name to the Missouri Valley Football Conference to better align itself with the MVC. The two conferences, however, remain legally separate, although they operate out of the same offices in St. Louis. *Indiana Collegiate Athletic Conference (1987–1999) – Changed name to the Heartland Collegiate Athletic Conference after it began to admit schools outside Indiana. Still exists as of 2011[update]. *Nebraska Intercollegiate Athletic Conference (1969–1992), Nebraska-Iowa Athletic Conference (1992–2000) – Names changed as a result of geographic expansion. Known as the Great Plains Athletic Conference since 2000. *Before its most recent expansion, the organization now known as the Pacific-12 Conference officially used three different names and unofficially used two others since the establishment of its current charter in 1959: **Athletic Association of Western Universities (AAWU) — Official name from 1959 through June 1968. **Big Five — Unofficial name used from 1959 to June 1962, when the conference consisted of charter members California, Stanford, UCLA, USC, and Washington. **Big Six — Unofficially adopted when Washington State joined in July 1962, and used through June 1964. **Pacific-8 Conference — Unofficially adopted when Oregon and Oregon State joined in July 1964; officially adopted in July 1968. **Pacific-10 Conference — Adopted in July 1978 with the arrival of Arizona and Arizona State, and used until Colorado and Utah joined in July 2011. Existing conferences that dropped football Conferences which still exist, but which have dropped football as a conference sport *Atlantic 10 (1975–present) – Initially formed as a non-football conference. Absorbed the Yankee Conference football programs and began football sponsorship in 1997. Dropped football after the 2006 season when all football members departed for the Colonial Athletic Association. *Big West Conference (1969–present) – Pacific Coast Athletic Association (1969–1988) changed name to the Big West Conference in 1988 as it admitted more schools located in the interior West. Dropped football as a conference sport after the 2000 season. *California Collegiate Athletic Association *Conference Carolinas *Kentucky Intercollegiate Athletic Conference *Mid-Continent Conference – Sponsored Division II football from 1982 to 1984. Now known as The Summit League, and its football sponsoring members participate in Division I FCS as football-only members of other conferences. *Missouri Valley Conference (1907–present) – Dropped football as a conference sport after the 1985 season. As noted above, the Missouri Valley Football Conference is a separate entity from the MVC, although the football conference has a licensing agreement with the MVC allowing it to use an adapted version of the MVC logo. *Metro Atlantic Athletic Conference (1980–present) – Initially formed as a non-football conference, began sponsoring football in 1993. Dropped football after the 2007 season, after most of its member schools discontinued their football programs. *List of defunct college football teams